Fairy Tail or Fairy Tale?
by hikari.aita97
Summary: Happen to have your own ending in fairy tale story? find your true love? what else could be bad than that right? lucy just happen to have that opportunities. let see what happen... (really suck at summary)
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my second story. Still there a lot of grammar I should work on it. Hope you guy can enjoy it!

Still the character belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Xxx**

Prolog

Lucy wake up that morning. She look around her then she found her best friend already join her on her bed. Before she know it, she already push Natsu out of her bed.

"Get out! What are you even doing here!?" she start to scream.

Natsu start to wake up. Then he look at Lucy "Ohayo Lucy!" he look at her with his usual grin.

"Don't 'ohayo Lucy' me!" she throw the pillow to Natsu face.

"Oww.. what was that for?" he pout and look at Lucy.

"That for when you sleep on my bed without my permission!"

Then Natsu start to smile. Lucy look confused. "What are smiling for?"

"Then, if I ask you, you will allowed me then!" he shouted happy with Lucy statement.

All of sudden all of Natsu word came to her. She finally understand what he talking about. Her face feel hot. "That not what I mean!" with that she sent Natsu flying out of her house.

She then start to sigh. "What should I do with him.."

"You liiiiiike him!"

Lucy surprise with sudden voice. She look at Happy that put his paw on his mouth. "You stupid cat! Get out of here!" how come she forget about happy!

With that Happy fly out, searching for his partner.

Lucy sigh for second time. _What a day!_ After that, she start to take her long sweet bath. Oh, she really love to take bath. Before she knew it, it already past noon. "What a nice bath I took. This the first time I take this long!" she mumble to herself as she start to look at her shirt in her closet.

Today was her day off. Well she think she should take this time to finish her novel. Before that, she prepare her food. While she at the kitchen, the bell was ringing.

"Wait a moment!" she shout. She run to the door then open it. There no one there. "What? Is there someone play a prank on me?"

Then when she want to close the door, there something stuck at her door. She pick it up. It look like a book. A children fairy tale story. "A book? I love this kind of book when I small. What was this book doing here? Then-"

Then she smell something burn. "Oh no! My food!" she then run to her kitchen.

…

"I think this day was really a tired day for me even it was my day off. Stupid Natsu! Stupid cat! Stupid food!" she curse by herself.

She then take her sit on the sofa in her room. Trying to relax herself. Then she remember about the book she found. She take it from the table then start to read it the front page. There really long reminder on the page.

 ** _'5 Different Fairy Tale Short Story'_**

*Cinderella

*Sleeping Beauty

*Snow White

*Red Riding Hood

*A Little Mermaid

 **ATTENTION:**

 _You can create your own ending. Experience this life time short story book even. Make your_

 _dream come true by creating your own ending. Before that, enjoy your play!_

Lucy look a little bit confuse. "It is a little bit over for a fairy tale story. Or is it a way to promote their book?" she then just shrug it. Whatever!

Lucy cannot wait it any longer. So she just open the book with eager to read it. Before she know it, when the book open there a really bright light coming out of it.

"What the heck! This no suppose to-"

The book fell on the floor with a thud! Lucy's nowhere to be found. Just the book on the floor with the word on the front page. 'Enjoy!'

 **Xxx**

Well that end of the first story. hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is my second part. Hope you guy can enjoy it. sorry for the late. the character belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Xxx**

Part I : Cinderella

 _Once upon a time, in far away country there a lovely girl that been love by other name Cinderella. Her life were change when Cinderella's mother died while she was a very little child, leaving her to the care of her father and her step-sisters, who were very much older than herself; for Cinderella's father had been twice married, and her mother was his second wife. Cinderella's sisters did not love her, and were very unkind to her if they had a chance. As she grew older they made her work as a servant, and even sift the cinders. They start treat Cinderella more badly after her father's death._

In the basement of the house, there's a girl with long blonde braid's hair sleeping on the floor with the broom in the hand.

"Cinderella! Cinderella!"

Bush! With that, the water had being pour on poor girl.

"What!?" she start to scream. _Who have interrupt my sweet dream!?_ Than she start to notice something was off.

"Err.. Mira-san? What are you doing here?" Lucy look at the angry Mira. She start to feel a little bit scare. Angry Mira never must make contact!

"Mira-san!? Should you call me Mira-neesama!" Mira put her hand on the hip.

Lucy startle and answer "Yess! Mira-neesama!" hurriedly.

"Huh! You know your job was to cleaning this basement by this afternoon, right!? Why you sleeping here huh! If you don't finish it by time, you cannot get your dinner. Just eat the cheese with the rat!" with that Mira push Lucy until her fall to the ground.

Lucy just look at the scary Mira palely. She look a bit taken a back with the opposite character of sweet Mira she know.

"Do you understand me, Cinderella!?" with that her satan soul show.

Lucy sit straight. "Yes Mira-neesama!"

With that Mira leave with Lucy that had being doing salute with utterly shock face.

When Mira not being seen from her sight, she then sigh like there a heavier burden on her shoulder. _What going on here? Why Mira act like that? Huh! Don't tell me.._

She look around a laugh awkwardly. "Hahaha.. you guys got me! Just come out and tell who have plan this prank on me. I promise I won't kill you!" she look around.

The basement look really quiet and a bit creepy. There no one answer her. "Please guy." She ask again. Still silent. There no voice even a little sound. "Guy..?"

Lucy start to feel a bit worried. She look around one more time. But this time she look carefully. It some unknown place to her. Then she notice she had been hold a broom. With that she got to notice something more, then she start to realize when she remember what Mira call her back then.

As fast as she could, she run toward a big mirror that had been place a wall. She look at herself. She been wearing some dirty cloth and she start to touch her long braid hair.

"Don't tell me..?" she remember something more important. Before she fell asleep, she were trying to read some book then.. "I stuck in fairy tale book!? No!" she start to panic.

"What should I do!? What should I do!?" _I die.. I will die in this book, all alone.._

"Oh!" Lucy remember something important. "I forgot. It say that I have to experience this story right? Then if I finish it, maybe.. I'm still alive!" she shouted happily.

"That should I do!" she to feel determined.

"What should you do?" someone asking from behind.

Lucy's body start to hard. Slowly she turned around, this time it was a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. Lucy sigh slowly. She just thought it was Mira.

"Err.. I should do some more sweeping..?"

Lisanna stare at Lucy. "Well if you know what you were doing, then it good. But make it quickly because mother want to get dinner early!" with that she leave Lucy.

Lucy look at Lisanna leaving body. _Well it look like the Strauss's sibling were my step sister, huh! Then the mother is.._ Lucy start to imagine Elfman wearing a gown. She start to sweatdrop. She start to shook her head.

Without a second time to waste, she doing what she been told. _Really, what a day!_ She don't want to face a really angry Mira again. Never!

…

 _It happened, when Cinderella was about seventeen years old, that the King of that country gave a ball, to which all ladies of the land, and among the rest the young girl's sisters, were invited. It was a search for future bride to the prince in the country. At that, her's step family made her dress them for the ball, but never thought of allowing her to go there._

After Lucy done with the sibling she then start to play her role. Well, what else? She a Cinderella right?

"I wish you would take me to the ball with you," said Lucy carefully not to make Mira mad. She actually stunned at how beautiful Mira and Lisanna is. _How am I suppose to beat them!?_ She start to scream.

"Take you? Huh!" answered the mother from behind.

Lucy look Erza-like-mother figure. Yes! Erza was the step mother. Even though she feel a bit scare but she rather face it than see Elfman in dress.

With a sneer; "It is no place for a cinder-sifter like you! Stay at home and clean the house before we come home." Erza continue.

"I thought so. Never should ask." Lucy mumble to herself.

"Huh.. did you say something?" Erza piercing an eye toward Lucy.

Lucy gulp down. "No. Mother." She said slowly.

Erza gaze Lucy more before start to leave. "Let go girl. Let get you a husband tonight!" with that they a leave.

Lucy laugh awkwardly. The way Erza said it, it look like they all going to catch some big fish. She start to feel a bit poor at the prince now.

"Huh.. what I doing. I should go to next act."

With that Lucy take a deep breath before let it go slowly. 1 2 3.. Lucy start to running to her room in the attic. She go slam her face to the bed.

"Waaa… why can I go to the ball to. I also want to go to meet an handsome prince!" she start to bail loudly. Silent. "I said I want to go to the ball to!" she scream.

She look around. There no sign of fairy godmother. "I said! I WANT TO GO TO BALLL!"Silent. Lucy feel a little irritated. "WELL! I THINK THAT YOUR SIGN!" she scream again.

With that there a sound of 'puff' before she eye to eye with flying cat. She shock! "Happy is a fairy godmother!? What a disaster!"

"Lushiiii!" with that Happy fly toward Lucy before slam into Lucy blossom.

Lucy a bit taken a back. "Err.. you know me? I mean real me!?"

"Of course!" Happy state happily. He start to fly around.

"How come you know me? Am I suppose to be a Cinderella?"

"Aye! What is Cinderella?"

Lucy face-palm. "Seriously. You really are Happy? Like Happy, Happy?" lucy still hard to believe.

"Aye!"

"Waaa.. Happy!" with that she start to hug Happy.

"I don't know what happen, but nice see you too."

"But I still don't know how come you were here? What happen?" Lucy a bit curious about outcome off Happy being here. If Happy is here, then..

"Aye! It happen when.."

An hours before.

"Luceeeeee" Natsu scream while fly with Happy toward Lucy window.

After he step inside Lucy's room. There's still no sign of Lucy. "I don't see her?"

"Aye! I don't mmm-see mm-her in ref-mm-rigra-mm-or Mm-too!" Happy state with mouth full of fish.

Natsu look at Happy. Silent. "Happy!. Not fair! What bout meee.." he state, jealous of Happy fish.

"Aye" he gulp it all down. "There a lot in the kitchen!"

"Well.. what are we waiting for! Let go get-'buk'!" natsu look what he just stomp on.

"What that Natsu?" Happy sit on Natsu shoulder.

Natsu take the book on the floor. He just shrug his shoulder. "Don't know. Maybe one of Luce book?"

"Let open it!" Happy suggest. "Maybe there some embarrassing photos of Lucy she hide."

Natsu just laugh at Happy idea. "Good idea Happy!"

Then he open the book, just like Lucy, there a bright light coming out of the book before the two of them disappear.

Now.

"Then before I know it, I arrive at some fairy land with a loootttt of fish. I was enjoying it until some force pull me away. Then here I am" Happy explain it to Lucy.

Lucy start to think. _So it really is that book! Then one thing must be done!_ "Happy! You were my fairy god mother, right?"

Happy look confuse.

Lucy just sigh. "We are in a fairy tale book. And we are happen to be in Cinderella story's chapter! Did you not see the tittle when you open the book before?"

"Aye! I don't think that would be important!" Happy put his paw up.

Lucy feel a bit irritated. "Really Happy. Huh! forget about it! Just dress me with a beautiful dress so I can go to the ball. Then the story will end." _Well not end of the book I mean. I remember it has 4 more story after this._

"Why would I dress you Lucy? Should you dress yourself?"

"What!? Are you seriously kidding me!? Don't you know Cinderella's story?"

"Aye!" Happy answer it happily.

Lucy smack her forehead. What a disaster!

5 minute later…

"Know you understand?" lucy look eagerly at Happy.

"Aye! Somehow.."

"Good. Now, do your job! Hurry or I'll be late!" Lucy look at the clock. It almost 10. "Hurry!"

"Aye!" Happy start to swing his fish like wand in circle. The 'puff' there a smoke out of nowhere.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Lucy waving her hand to make the smoke out of her face. "What happen?" when she open her eye, she see someone familiar that bow infront of her.

"You call, Master?"

"Virgo?" Now she feel weird.

"Virgo, dress Lucy like Cinderella and help her go to the ball!" Happy instruct cheerfully. He just flying over around Lucy head.

"What-" before she could finish it. Virgo just remove her dress. "Hey! Virgo! Not her- waaaa- Noooo!"

….

Natsu just sat there boringly. His just show how he really is not interest in the party. Actually he is really not sure himself what happen. Before he know it, he just appear here then there a party he must attend.

"Huhh…" Natsu just sigh.

"Your majesty. You must now get up and show yourself to your people. The king want you to present now!" bow the butler.

Natsu look at the dark hair man just bow at him. He just feel shiver at his bone. The world has change. He just can't believe that ice-princess just bow to him. And what shock him most. He full dresses!

"Your majesty?" Gray ask when Natsu not answer him.

"Err.. ok…" he answer awkwardly. _Huh.. what happen here? I must choose the bride? Gray just bow to me? And he wear a completely dress!? If Lucy is here then she know what happen._

Natsu just sigh a second time then walk down from the stairs to the audience. Once he were on the ground all the ladies gather around him for dance.

"It the prince!"

"Please dance with me!?"

"No! Dance with me!"

"No! Me!"

Natsu do not like the look of the crowd. He look around and see many face that familiar to him . _what happen here?_ Then he notice Mira and Lisanna. _They also here!?_

When Natsu try to call for them, he just stop when he knew that they also want to dance with him. So they are not the real Mira and Lisanna.

"Please move aside! Let the prince choose himself!" Gray said loudly, doing his job.

Natsu just don't know what to do. Should he just choose whoever infront of him? "Ok then.. I wi-" then his ear catch something from far.

"No.. you cannot follow me virgo!"

"But Hime. If I don't, who's going to pick you up later?"

Lucy just sigh. "I know. Just wait outside ok? I will come before midnight!"

"If you say that.. then I'll take my leave" with that virgo just disappear to the thin air.

"So you can vanish, huh.." Lucy look a bit annoy.

Natsu from afar know who's voice that belong to. Before he think twice, he just push himself in crowd, but everyone just give him room to move. They all look eager who is going to be the lucky girl.

"Why do I feel weird?" Lucy try to walk properly in her beautiful dress and a pair of glass slipper.

"LUCE!" well, with that the sound of 'thud' coming together.

"Ouch.." Lucy just fall hardly on the floor because of someone just push her down. "What the heck you- Natsu?"

Lucy look utterly shock at the sight of Natsu infront of her, well not literally infront but on her actually.

"Aye! I miss you.." he mumble slowly.

Lucy was take back by his word. Her face really look like a tomato. "Get away!" lucy just push Natsu away from her.

"Ouch! That hurt. You so mean.." he start to pout.

Lucy get up fast and clean herself. She try to act normal with the eye looking piercing at her. "ehem.."

She shove her hand to Natsu, helping him up. "What are you doing here?" she wisper. "Wait! Happy actually explain it earlier, so I should ask, how come you know it was a real me?" lucy look a bit confuse.

Natsu just grin at Lucy question. "Well, I know it from the way you smell. There no one here smell like you." Natsu just move his nose close to lucy.

"You so close!" Lucy just push him away for a second time. But the blush still visible on Lucy face. "And don't smell me!"

"Hehehe.. sorry luce, you just smell weird"

This time she feel more annoy then embarrassing. "You…"

"Your majesty.. did you choose you partner?" before they can create more ruckus, Gray interrupt.

Lucy look a bit confuse at that. "Your majesty?"

"Yes!" Natsu answer Gray joyfully. Then Natsu step toward Lucy before bow slightly and extend his left-hand toward Lucy. "Err.. May I have this dance with you?"

Lucy look a bit surprise with Natsu attitude toward her. All the look that given to her full of disappointed and depress. "We-well…" then she start to smile before bow slightly then take Natsu's hand. "I do"

Natsu just grin toward Lucy. "Great!"

Then they toward to the middle. Natsu and Lucy just awkwardly stare at each other. "Ehem.. shall we?" Natsu then put his on Lucy waist before extend his left hand, hope Lucy understand what he mean.

Lucy look a bit astonishing before take Natsu arm. Slowly the music start to play, and they were dancing beautifully with the music.

"Well Natsu, how come you can dance so well?" Lucy start to whisper.

From the corner of her eye, she could see her-supposed-to-be-step sister. Look like they don't notice it was her. Lucy start to feel weird. How come people don't recognize her, she really have hair that really stand out.

Natsu sweatdrop at Lucy question. He start to remember something unpleasant. "Remember after the dance mission?"

Lucy remember that mission that really destroy half of it with lot of member join them, but still Natsu can't dance well that time. "Yes. Why?"

Natsu gulp. "Well, Erza make me and Gray to dance for 24 hour after that!"

After mention Erza name, Lucy just could not imagine what happen. She just laugh at it.

"That not funny Lucy." Natsu pout.

Lucy just smile. "Well Natsu, you should thanks Erza leter on. If not, you could embarrassing yourself here." Then lucy just remember something. "How come you not surprise that we are here?"

Natsu grin. "Well, I just hoping you will solve it!"

Lucy deadpan. "Really Natsu? I bet you don't know what we were doing right?"

"Aye!"

With that Lucy smacked her face. She start to stop dancing. "Look. We really in serious problem here. If we don't finish this book, we maybe will stuck here forever!"

Natsu look confuse. "What do you mean?"

"Natsu, we stuck in book! Don't you understand that!?"

"Ohhh.." that all could Natsu say.

Lucy feel irritated. "Don't 'Oh' me. Huh.. forget it. Just follow the story Natsu, then we will get out."

Natsu just laugh at Lucy. "Don't worry Luce. We will get out of this book. You just worry to much. So.." natsu look at Lucy intensely. "What story?"

With that Lucy just smacked Natsu head. "Ou.. what was that for?"

Everyone that being there was a bit shock at what they seen. The prince just been smacked by a girl? Gray was there really don't care what happen to the prince. He just enjoy seeing it.

"For being stupid! Now, listen here Natsu, we are now in Cinderella. So after this you-"

Ding! Ding! Dong! The bell just ringing. It show that it almost midnight. Lucy look really utterly shock at that. She don't have time for this. Before anything bad happen, Lucy start to run away, out of ballroom.

When Lucy run down the stair. Natsu voice stop her. "Lucy! Where are you going?"

Lucy look at Natsu up the stair. She really don't have time. So she just do what thing was right that time. She took of her slipper glass, and with lot of strength she throw toward Natsu.

"Wargh!" well that sound not ok. (What should I say when the high heel just smack his head)

With Natsu still busy with her slipper glass, Lucy continue running.

"Princess, you late." Virgo just appear out of nowhere.

"Virgo! You surprise me! On time virgo, let just go home."

With that, the two of them disappear in thin air, leaving Natsu with big bump on his head.

…

 _The Prince sent out a herald to proclaim that whichever lady in his kingdom could put on this glass slipper should be-_

"LUCE!"

One calm afternoon day for Lucy was destroy when Natsu just barge in through her window. She just finish the chores that force on her.

Lucy look a big shock at Natsu in her room. "What are you doing here!?"

She swear she just dance with him last night. Should the prince come to look for her after a few days then meet her after no one can put on the slipper glass she throw last night. It suppose to be like that!

"Well, when you leave this shoes to me, then Gray said I should find you. So, here I am!" Natsu state happily.

Lucy look a bit shock, then the door to her room open. Show her step sisters shock face. Then she hear some noise out of her house. She push through Natsu and look out of her window. Lot of the soldier infront of her house. "What the heck!?"

"Now.. the prince found his soulmate at last! Long live the future queen!" they all shout together.

"What happen? This not how it suppose to happen!?" lucy still cannot believe with what happen.

 _The Prince found his destiny one. So Cinderella was married to the Prince in great state, and they lived together-_

"No! I don't to marry him!?" Lucy shout out of shy.

 _The Prince found his Cinderella and they lived happily ever after. The end._

Then Lucy look around her and Natsu. They start to faded. What happen? They just change the story? Then Lucy remember something. ' _You can create your own ending'._ Now she understand.

"Luce!" Natsu shout and run toward Lucy. Lucy extend her hand. But before it happen they all disappear. With that the book show the happy ending in the Cinderella's story.

Now, on to next story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello this is my third part. Hope you guy can enjoy it. This story fairy tale or fairy tail not belong to me.

 **Xxx**

Part II : Sleeping Beauty

 _Once upon a time there lived a good king and his queen. They had no children for many years and were very sad._

 _Then one day, the queen gave birth to a lovely baby girl and the whole kingdom was happy. There was a grand celebration and all the fairies in the kingdom were invited. But the king forgot to invite an old fairy. She came to the celebrations but was very angry. Soon it was time to gift the baby with special wishes. The good fairies wished her well and said, "May she grow to be the most beautiful girl in the world! She will sing sweetly and dance so well! She will live happily!" All the fairies blessed the baby and gave her beautiful gifts._

 _When it was the old fairy's turn, she said, "When the baby is sixteen she will touch a spindle, and die!" The king and queen were shocked and begged the fairy to forgive them and take her words back but the fairy refused to do so. When the other fairies saw the king and queen crying, they said, "We cannot undo what the old fairy has spoken. But we certainly can make it different. Your child shall not die when she touches the spindle. But she will fall into a deep sleep for a hundred years. Then, a prince will come along and wake her up." Hearing this, the king and the queen were relieved. The king forbade everyone from spinning so that the princess would never touch a spindle. All the spindles have been burn and never been mention in the kingdom ever again._

As everyone would known _the princess grew up to be a kind girl and helped people in need. Everybody loved her. Years passed._

And now she were sixteen year's old. The princess with blond golden hair sleep nicely on bed. Then come the maid to wake her up.

"Princess! It time for you to wake up!"

Lucy start to stir in her sleep. "Hmm.."

With that the maid leave the room. Going to prepare the bath for the princess. On other hand, Lucy start to open her eyes. Slowly she look around her, trying to figure up what going here.

The she remember. "Oh yeah.. I'm in a book." She look around. "Where Natsu and Happy?" and what more important. What kind of story I'm in.

She wake up from bed. She walk around in her room. "What a big bedroom I have! Bigger then I have in story before. What am I going to be in this story huh.." and Natsu is nowhere to see.

"Hime.. the bath is ready." The maid come from nowhere. This time it virgo. Lucy just look at here shock. "Virgo!" Then she remember what virgo call her, so she is the princess(No, that what Virgo always call you!). She start to smile. Of course I will be the main character. Lucy laugh in her mind.

"Hime?" Virgo look worried. Is her princess eat something bad that make do that face?

"oh sorry.." now I have to think what kind of story I'm in. she start to tap her chin. The little mermaid already push aside. If not, how come I have leg. Red riding hood too. That leave snow white and sleeping beauty. Cinderella I already play. Now I just need to test.

Virgo look weirdly at Lucy. Lucy look at the maid, then ask. "Where my mother died or something?"

Virgo look a little shock. "No! The queen look really healthy and fine. Are you ok Hime?"

Then "do you know spindle?" Lucy ask again.

This time the maid look more confuse. "Are you sure you ok Hime? Did you eat something weird again?"

Lucy put a hand on Virgo shoulder. "Answer me!"

"No. What was that!?" the maid answer hurriedly while her been shook by Lucy.

Then Lucy stop. Then it is sleeping beauty. Then she start to sigh. I must watch out of something sharp.

"Hime.."

"Yeah.. I think I need a long warm bath." She walk slowly following Virgo. I just hope that I just be side character. She just mumble to herself. She just don't like to be hurt.

…..

Natsu just woke up in a middle of forest. Right know he was holding an axe. Look like he in the middle chopping some wood.

"Where were i?" he start to look around. Then he remember Lucy. Where were she. I think just now I'm sure with her. He start to sniff around.

"Urgh.." he pinch his nose. "Smell like ink!" he look around. "Then I still in book huh.." look like Natsu not as stupid as his seem.

"I must to find Lucy and Happy!" then he got up. He start to run aimlessly. Right now he just can trust his nose. Yeah.. it just how he always solve the problem.

….

After she done with her bath. Virgo already prepare the dress for her. She not doing it much, all be doing by Virgo. She a bit awkward. But all she can do it just brush it away.

"Come Hime.. the king and queen already waiting for you in dining room." Virgo just bow slightly. Instruct Lucy to follow her.

After the guard open the door to the dining room, show a couple the she know too well.

"Juvia? Gray?" she mumble. "They my mother and father?" this time Lucy question Virgo.

"Yes Hime. Now go!" Virgo just push Lucy inside before close the door.

"Ouuu.." Lucy just fell from the push Virgo give her. Tsk! I will get you back for this Virgo.

"Oh Lucy.. How come you fall. Come join us!" Juvia start to look at Lucy. Slowly Lucy get up and pat her dirty close before walk toward the chair in front of Juvia.

"Let eat." Gray said after Lucy her place.

Lucy still cannot believe her eyes. Juvia and Gray? How come. Then she look toward them. Urgh! The couple just flirting infront of her. Well if you look closely it just Juvia flirting with Gray.

"Come Gray-sama. Open your mouth. I will give you a bite." She start push her spoon toward Gray.

Gray already sweatdropp at Juvia behavior. "No. I can eat by myself."

Lucy just smile. At least they act the ways they always do.

"Lucy.. if you continue looking at Gray-sama with love like that, this fork will flying into your eyes!" this time Juvia look at Lucy intensely.

Lucy just shiver with the look Juvia give her. "Epp! No Ju- I mean mother!" well.. her behavior waayyss like herself.

"Gray-sama MINE!" she remind Lucy.

"YESS!"

Gray just sigh at Juvia. Then he look at Lucy. "Tomorrow you will become 16, Lucy. Don't go out anywhere. Just keep youself in your room!" gray start to say seriously.

With that Juvia start looking at Lucy softly. "Yes Lucy. Follow your father decision."

Lucy look a bit taken back. "But, I don't want to be lock." She then remember all her time being lock by her father. She will never let happen ever again. "That being no fair for me!" with that she got up and leave.

…

Time goes by fast. That night, Lucy just laid on her bed. She just sigh. Then she look at the clock. There an hour before her birthday. If she think carefully, they were doing it by her good. "Huh.. look like I just hold it for a day." But if she think about it, this story is sleeping beauty, so, I must sleep right?

Then she shook her head. Nah.. I can created my own ending. So it alright. Better then sleep for hundred years. Then she realize something.

"Wait? If I goes to sleep for hundred year. Then how about outside world?" all the time she here, the time flow alright, without have to skip anything. If she here for one hundred years, what will going to be?

Lucy start to pale. "No! I don't want to think about it." While she been doing the thinking, time start to past.

"I don't to waste my time here. I should go and find Natsu and Happy. They may somewhere in town or.." then she remember of the story. "If Natsu the prince, then he would never exist in the first place.." she spoke slowly. How would she do this. The tears came. The she shook her head. "No, there is no possibility about that fact!"

With that she start to goes to her window. This time she determined about her decision. She pull all her blanket or her fabric that she can use to make a rope. After a while, she think her rope to be long enough she push it out of her window after tie it to her bed.

Slowly she want to get out of her window, then she look at her dress. Before thinking twice, she rip it until up her knee. "It easy to move it like this." She smile.

Then slowly she climb down from her castle. How come this castle really high! "Don't look down Lucy.. Don't look.." she told to herself.

After a while, the blanket reach it end. She start to panic. She look down. "It still high. What should I do?" she can hold the blanket much longer. I don't have a choice. I must jump.

Lucy look down again. "Waa… I can't do it!" what should I do?

Before she can think another ways, from where she hold, the blanket start to rip. And now, just falling to the ground.

"Kyaaaa!" she scream. The tears start to falling down. Natsu!

"LUCEEEEE!"

Lucy look up. Natsu run a fast as he can, before catching falling Lucy. They all fell together, but Natsu protect Lucy with his body.

They all laying on the ground. Lucy start to get up from Natsu. She look at Natsu with tearing eyes. She hug him.

"You late!" she mumble.

Natsu get up slowly with Lucy still on him. He scratch his head and laugh, then pat Lucy head slowly. "Sorry.." then look at Lucy confuse. "Why you always falling!? If I not here what would you do. Geezz Lucy. What are you doing?"

Lucy just listen to what Natsu saying. Well I believe in you.

She then get up before clean herself. Then she look at Natsu. "Natsu, we must get out from here.." Lucy start.

Then Natsu look serious. "What do you mean? Is that why you were falling earlier?" Natsu suppress his emotion. How come someone what to hurt Lucy. Even if they were only the character in book, he will never let them go after they hurt his most important people.

"No. calm down Natsu" Lucy stop Natsu from get up. "Listen here carefully ok." With that Lucy tell Natsu everything. From what story they in to the consequence that might happen.

Natsu look really serious and nodding hearing Lucy talking. "Do you understand now?" lucy look at Natsu.

Natsu really thinking about it. "So.. what are you talking again."

Bam! Lucy fell to the ground. She smack his head.

"Ouuu.. What was that for?" Natsu rub his head. He pout.

"Don't look at me like that. That was for how stupid you are!" Lucy start to angry.

"That hurt." He pout again. Then he look at Lucy seriously.

"But I know one thing. That is never let your near spider!"

Buk! "Spindle aho!" Lucy smack Natsu again.

"Right, Spindle. So.." Natsu look at Lucy as he rub his head. "What Spindle?"

She hold her anger. Just be patience Lucy, he just stupid-head that you must handle. She take in a breath before let it go slowly. "Ok baka-Natsu. Just make sure that I don't get near something sharp ok?"

Natsu annoy the way Lucy calling her, but he just nod his head. Don't want to angry Lucy anymore.

"But Lucee.. if you know yourself how the story going to be, then should able to dodge it yourself, right?" Natsu try to give his opinion.

Lucy look at Natsu, her eyes got big. "What?" Natsu look at Lucy, weirdly.

"No. I just shock that you just say something reasonable. Are you sure you don't hit your head earlier?" this time Lucy touch Natsu head. Looking for a bump while rubbing his head when she remember that she just hit his twice.

"Hey! That mean.." he pout. But allow Lucy to touch his head. It just feel nice.

Lucy giggle. She put down her hand. Now Natsu start to miss her warm hand.

"Well Natsu.. you just said something wise. I will try to work on it." She then start to get up. "Let go Natsu, we don't hav-"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Lucy look at around. That sound of bell. That mean.. "It my birthday!?"

Natsu get up. He grin. "Well.. happy birthday..?"

Lucy stare at Natsu, annoy. "No Natsu. That mean we really don't have much time! Let go! Let get out of here!" lucy start to get Natsu hand. She pull him to follow her.

"Relax Lucy.. what are running for? We just have to dodge the sharp thing, right?" natsu still follow Lucy.

"No Natsu. If it my birthday, from my reading. She coming!" she start to pale.

Natsu look confuse. "Who?" he start to match up Lucy.

"The evil one Natsu. Did you not hear what I'm saying before?" Lucy feel irritated.

Natsu catch Lucy hand. "What are you scare for? I'm right here right? I will never let anything happen to you.."

Lucy feel warm. She start to blush.

"Btw, you can reject her right? It not like you don't know spindle!" Natsu just laugh it off.

Lucy then think carefully. "Yeah.. your right!"

Bam! There smoke out of nowhere. Then there's Happy in middle of the smoke.

"Happy?" Lucy look confuse. Then she see look at something that Happy hold. Don't tell me.. "Happy, your witch!"

By Lucy done talking, Happy and Natsu just in their zone of reunion. They dance together. "Happy, where have you been? I don't see you anywhere."

"Aye! I'm always here Natsu. Just you can't see me.." Happy said it happily.

"What you mean by that!?" then Natsu notice something. "What that Happy?" then take it from Happy.

Lucy look terrified. "Natsu! Just don't bring it close to me!"

Natsu look confuse. "Why?"

"It dangerous!" she shout from far.

"Aye! It will make Lucy sleep. That what I have been told." Happy answer it. By then he already beside Lucy.

Natsu then remember it. "Oh! Now I remember." Then he put spindle down before walk toward Lucy.

Lucy still feel shiver. Something wrong. "Natsu, why you put it there? Just throw it or burn it away!"

Natsu look at Lucy. "Your weird Lucy. You know right I can't use magic here? Huh..i wish I could." He start to touch his stomach.

Lucy confuse. "Then how come Happy can fly!?" she point at flying Happy.

"Aye! Couse I'm a wizard!" Happy shout happily.

Lucy then realize. "Oh.. I forgot!" she smack her head. Then she shook her head. "Forgot about it, just let get out of here." She start to walk opposite of the spindle.

Before she could take another step. She stop. Natsu and Happy that follow behind, look weird. "Lucy? What wrong?" Natsu ask then wanna touch Lucy but before he could, Lucy already walk. But this time toward the spindle.

Happy look worried. "Natsu what wrong with Lucy?"

"I don't know. Luce!" he start to chase then grab her hand. But before he could do anything. Lucy just push him away until him fly backward to the tree. "Natsu!" Happy fly toward Natsu.

"Ouch! What a strength." Natsu get up.

"Are you ok?" Happy ask.

"Yeah" he look at Lucy. "Luce! What wrong!? Why are you walking toward the spindle!?" Natsu shout before chase after Lucy again.

"What a beautiful spindle…" Lucy mumble slowly. The spindle already infront of her.

Natsu run as fast as he could. "What are you talking about!? Stop talking nonsense. Get grip of yourself!"

Still Lucy don't listen what Natsu saying. It look like she had been under spell. "What a beautiful spindle. I want to touch it.." slowly her hand reach toward the sharp needle.

Natsu run. "Luceee!" buk! He flying backward again. This time not Lucy doing it. It look like there had an invincible barrier around Lucy.

"LUCEE!" shout Natsu when he notice Lucy start to fell to the ground. But before she reach the ground, she already in Natsu arm. Happy fly toward them.

"Luce? Luce? Wake up!" Natsu start to shook Lucy. But she don't open her eye. Happy start to tear beside Lucy.

"Natsu what happen to Lucy?" Happy look at Natsu sadly.

Natsu shook his head. "I don't know."

Happy start to cry. "Natsu. Why Lucy not breathing?"

Natsu eye wide. He look at Lucy in his arm. Them take his hand to Lucy nose. Not breathing. No way. This can't be happening. This must be dreaming. How-how can I let it happen infront of me? No no no no no "NO! LUCE! Wake up! Luce! Wake up I said! Stop joking around!" still no moving. Happy already crying.

Natsu eyes start to blur. "This can't be happening.. this.. i.." He remember at magic game before. And this time he fail again. He hug her tightly. No Lucy! It feel like his world really dark. Full of darkness. Lucy still in his embrace.

Badump! Badump!

Natsu start to blink. This can't be it. Then to make sure, he put his ears near Lucy hert. Badump! Badump! She still beating. Her heart still beating. Now he notice, Lucy still warm in his arm. How come this happen? She still alive?

"Natsu!?" Happy start to scream.

Natsu look at worried Happy. "What wrong?"

"Look!" he point at somewhere. He look where at Happy point it. His eyes wide. "What happen here?" all the animals laying on the ground. It not look like they dead. It look like.. "Nat…su.."

Natsu look at Happy when Happy voice really slow. He notice Happy laying on the ground. "Happy! What w..wrong…" he feel his eyes really heavy. I feel sleepy. Don't tell me this is… then Natsu fell beside Lucy. He look at Lucy before he close his eye. Lucy…

A dark figure come out from nowhere. "Sleep tight you three.." then they laugh before flying aways.

 _Look like a living thing in the kingdom already fell into deep slumber. Now look like the story begin. The princess just have to wait 100 years to wake_ \- wait! Something wrong.

Natsu just stir in his sleep. He work harder to make his eyes open. Slowly he get up from the ground before take out the sharp big needle from spindle out of his knee. Look like Natsu just stab himself. All the blood come out from the way of the wound.

"Lucy.." he push himself toward Lucy before take her into his arm. "Lucy.." he call again. slowly he shook her. Still no sign of her wake up.

"What should I do Lucy.." he touch her forehead with his. He close his eyes. Trying to take Lucy warm. "what should I do.. please Lucy.."

 _"Remember Natsu! It just a small trick!"_

Natsu open his eye. He remember something from what Levy told him before. I going to save you Lucy.

….

Where am i? why can't I seem anything? What going on?

Lucy look around.

"..cy!" she look around again. who there? What are you talking?

"Lucy!"

Lucy start to open her eyes. She came face to face with worry look of Natsu.

"Na..Natsu..?" she look around. "Wh.. what happen..? what going on?" she ask again. This time she trying to sit infront of Natsu.

She look at the sad face of Natsu. "Natsu.." she reach then touch Natsu face. "What happen? Why are you look sad?" she ask slowly.

Before she could get a respond. Natsu already hug Lucy. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. With this sudden action, Lucy face become red. "Na na na na NATSU!? What are.."

She then notice Natsu look a bit trembling in her arm. Then she sigh. She slowly pat Natsu head. "It ok.. I'm right here.." she talk slowly.

Natsu just relax in Lucy arm. He just take her smell. Lucy smell really calm him. It smell like home.

"You llliiiikeeeeeeeeee ea- whack- Ou!" before Happy could finish it. Lucy already smack him.

Happy just pout at Lucy before rub his bump head. "What a meanie.."

"Hump! You deserve it!" the Lucy look at Natsu. "Natsu, are you ok? Did some-huh! blood?" she look on the ground. Whose blood is this?

Then she realize something. She push Natsu hard. "Ouuu.. what are you doing Lucy?" Natsu ask.

Lucy look carefully at Natsu, then she found it. "Oh my! Natsu! What going on?" she ask when she look at really bad wound on Natsu knee. It look like trace of stab. "Did someone stab you!?"

"No! It just that.."

Rip! Lucy just rip her dress AGAIN.. then without a word, she tie it around Natsu wound. Natsu look at how worried Lucy face when she try to look at his injured leg. He smile.

"Natsu!" lucy look at Natsu sharply. "Explain!"

"Gulp.. Oke…"

5 minute later.

"So that what happen.." Lucy start to think.

Natsu look at Lucy. "You really don't remember anything?"

"No. it look like I under some spell. Who might.." then the two of them look at Happy.

Happy right were chewing his fish start to shiver. "What? That not me? I really don't know how to use that kind of magic!" he explain. "I innocent ok!"

Lucy stare at Happy before sigh. "Then if not Happy.."

Natsu start to thinking. That not Happy? I thought it Happy back then! (did you just forget that Happy fell asleep before you!?) Then who is they? But natsu just keep quiet about it. He really don't have evidence. But the smell is show that they are not from this book. That for sure!

"Hey Lu-"

Before Natsu could finish his word. Lucy already hug Natsu. She buried her head in Natsu chest. Trying to hide her blushing face. "Er.. Luce..?"

"I'm sorry Natsu, for what happen. And… thank you for saving me." Lucy say it slowly.

Natsu just smile warmly at Lucy. Happy there just rolled his eye. Just like I said. They like each other.

Before they could continue of what happen. There a bright light like before. Look like they already ending this story. "See you next story.." Lucy just mumble in Natsu chest.

Than they all disappear.

 _So the sleeping beauty can't get to sleep for 100 year. Oh well. They already live happily aver after, but how that farmer save her?_ Onto the next story..

 **Xxx**

Hope you like it. Sorry for the trouble. i still new to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late. Hope you guy can enjoy it. This story fairy tale or fairy tail not belong to me.

 **Xxx**

Part III : Snow White (Twist)

 _It was in the middle of winter, when snow was falling around, that a certain queen sat working at her window, the frame of which was made of fine black ebony; and, as she was looking out upon the snow, she pricked her finger, and three drops of blood fell upon it. Then she gazed thoughtfully down on the red drops which sprinkled the white snow and said, "if only my little daughter may be as white as that snow, as red as the blood, and as black as the ebony window-frame!" And so the little girl grew up; her skin was a white as snow, her cheeks as rosy as blood, and her hair as black as ebony; and she was called Snow-White._

 _But this queen died; and the king soon married another wife, who was very beautiful, but so proud that she could not bear to think that anyone could be more beautiful than her._

The queen walks slowly toward her magical looking-mirror. The mirror reflect her beautiful face with a long red hair. She started looking at her reflect and say—

"Tell me, mirror, tell me true!

Of all the ladies in the land,

Who is fairest? tell me who?"

The a boy with blue hair start to appear in the mirror, with a little shy he answer, "Err.. You Er- I mean my Queen, are the fairest in the land"

Erza start to smile playfully. Satisfy with the answers. "Good job Jellal.." she said with a hint of shyness.

 _But Snow-White grew more and more beautiful; and when she was seven years old, she was as bright as the day, and fairer than the queen herself._

With another day pass, Erza ask the mirror again. But the answer make Erza a little jealous.

"You, my Queen, may beauteous be,

But Juvia is far lovelier than three"

Jellal answer not-so-sincerely. (Actually, he need to follow the script) He started to sweat-drop at Erza silent reaction. Who want to anger Erza!?

"Er.. Er- My Queen?" he started to question.

"LOKI!" Erza start to shout. Without wait any longer, Jellal disappear.

"Yes my Queen. You call?" Loki bow slightly. With the way he wore, he look like the prince, but he only queen servant. (Well who can argue with Loki)

"Take Juvia out of my sight, far away from here. If I heard news about her, you know the consequence you get!" Erza look at Loki, sharp.

Loki started to swallow. He looked a bit pale. "Y-yes my Queen. I will make sure you will not hear any news about Princess Juvia" with that he leave, to do his job.

Erza start look satisfied with Loki responds.

That time, Juvia was playing near wood, picking some flowers. She then play with the bird and the rabbits around her.

"Princess Juvia?"

Juvia a bit shocked by the called. She looked behind her. There is someone she don't know standing in front of her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she looked a bit scared.

Loki sigh. "I'm sorry princess. But I need you go far away from here. I don't want to hurt you like Queen ask me," Loki look at Juvia. He really don't want to do this kind of job.

Juvia look shock. "Mother?" she don't know what to say. Yes, she already know that her step-mother don't even like her. But to hurts her, she never though that her mother would do that.

"Go Princess. Save yourself!" Loki shouted.

With that Juvia started to run into the woods, as far as she can.

 _Then poor Snow-White wandered along through the wood in great fear; and the wild beasts roared around, but none did her any harm. In the evening she came to a little cottage, and went in there to rest, for her weary feet would carry her no further._

 _In time, in came the masters of the cottage, who were seven little dwarfs that lived among the mountains, and dug and searched about for gold._

"What did you say!" shout Natsu.

"I said you were really an idiot, firebrain!" Gray shouted back.

They start their own argument infront of cave. Lucy who not far from them sigh in disbelieve. First, how come Natsu just stay calm in this situation? When she said this, she means this getup. Then she look at her small hand. How come she looked like a chibi.

Second, it's seems they not separated with each other. Well, that make to number three. She look at Happy. Chibi size as her, Happy!

"What the heck Happy!?" she shouted. Look like Happy make himself comfortable with their lunch.

"Aye Lushi! You want some!" he take out the half-eat fish from his mouth. Lucy feel disgust.

"No thanks!" she said loudly.

"Aye!" he continue chewing on them.

Lucy then sigh alone. She knows where they stuck in now. Looking at the way the look and there is seven of them, including Strauss siblings. So, they in Snow-white.

Lucy let out another sigh. How come this happen? Was not this suppose to be fairy tale book for us? How come neither of us be the main character? "That's stupid!"

"What happen, Lucy?" ask Mira. She start walking toward her. Behind her, there's Lisanna and Elfman laughing at Natsu and Gray.

"Aye! She sad because she's cannot become the Princess!" Happy exclaim out of nowhere, still the fish in his mouth.

Lucy glared at Happy statement. "Shut up cat!"

Mira just smile at them. Then she look at everyone. "Let's go home. It already late!"

"Yup! Let's go Lucy," with that Lisanna grab Lucy hand to follow her. Lucy just follow them. She just hope this story to come an end. She already know, what waits them at home.

"Stop fighting Natsu, Gray!" Elfman is trying to stop from fighting. But, they don't even care, and even start to involved Elfman to join them.

"Ara-ara," Mira just smile at them. Lisanna already role her eyes at them. "How come this happen? If thing goes like this, we never go-"

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Mira and Lisanna a bit shocked.

"Now we can go home right!" Lucy told them. She a little bit irritated.

"Ouch Luce.. What was that for?" Natsu start to rub his bump.

"Yeah.. it hurt" Gray add-on.

Lucy looked at them both. When the two of them look at Lucy face, they start to stand up. "Let's go home!" the both of said in hurried. Angry Lucy never made contact.

Lucy clicking her tongue before follows Natsu and Gray. "Happy let's go!"

"Aye!" Happy runs towards them with fish in hand. Lucy rolled her eyes when she sees that.

Mira just laugh at them all. Lisanna and Elfman follow behind.

When they all walking silently, Natsu walk right by Lucy side. It's seems she lost in her thought.

 _Lucy.. Just thinking it on the bright side. You won't have to eat poison apple. Yup that right. Just enjoy the show! But still it's weird, how can we finish the show?_

"Luce!" Natsu nudge Lucy.

The she start to notice Natsu walking beside her. "Oh.. What?" she asking.

Natsu look confuse. "You weird.." he state.

Lucy look annoy. "You.."

"What are you thinking?" Natsu interrupt her before she start to get angry.

Lucy then looked infront of her. "I'm thinking how we should end this story? How come we not be a main character?"

Natsu then scratch his head. "Well.. atleast we're together" then he grin.

Lucy just smile. "Yeah.. you right. But we still to figure out about this situation."

"Well, you can manage that!" Natsu told confidently.

Lucy just smile at him. "Yeah right."

Natsu then grin before put his hand around Lucy shoulder. Lucy blush when he did that.

"Guys.. Sorry to interrupt. But it seems we have visitor." Lisanna suddenly stop.

All of their eyes look at their tiny home. The light was on. "Let's go inside"

They all go in except for Lucy and Natsu. Well actually Lucy garb Natsu before he could goes in.

Natsu look at Lucy. "What wrong?"

"Well I know who in there." Lucy told everything to Natsu. In what kind of story they in. "Btw, where's Happy?" she look around.

"It's seem he got inside," Natsu answer her.

"Well forget him. So how should we end this story? Make her meet her prince charming?" Lucy asked.

Natsu then start to think. "Well, why not make her don't eat that apple? Then the problem solve, right!?"

Lucy look at Natsu annoy. "Did you not hear me? How come we able stop that when we not even the mc in this book?"

"But we still can do that right? Why would wait for damn prince when we can save her!" Natsu retorted back.

Lucy a bit annoy. "Of course! That what this book should be! We just have to give a little push. That all!" Lucy then nudge Natsu thigh with her foot.

"Ouch! That hurt Lucy! You know that I hurt over there.." Natsu start to touch at where Lucy nudges him.

Then Lucy looked a bit confuse. She looked at where Natsu touch. "You mean you feel hurt at where you injured yourself in previous story?" she ask.

"Yeah.. Even the blood already dried, but it still hurt.."

Lucy look bewildered. "You mean there's still blood from before!?" Lucy a bit shouted.

"Yeah.. Why you look so shock?" Natsu look at Lucy.

She start to think. _What happen? How come Natsu still hurt before of the previous injured?_ Then she realize something. "If we eat the apple, then we would die for real. Not just in this world but in real world too?" Lucy start to mumble to herself.

Natsu look at Lucy. "What did you mean by that?"

"Natsu.. we should follow my plan. Just make the prince do the work. We should not involve our self in this. we should focus on how we would able to get out from here!" explain Lucy.

Natsu look at Lucy. "No! we should follow my plan. That would make our job faster!" he don't agree with Lucy idea.

Lucy got more annoy. "What? Don't you hear me? Stick to my plan if we want to get safe. Don't you learn from the last story!?" she shout.

"Why are you shouting at me!? That cheap trick, I don't like it!" Natsu told back.

"What!? You don't even have magic in here. How will you fight this, huh!?"

They start to argument with each other. Before they know, Happy stood not far away from them. He don't like them behave like that.

"I'm not that weak ok!" Natsu shout at Lucy. How come they fight like this for a small matter?

Lucy explode. "What!? You think like that!? Ok fine! Do what you think right! I don't care!" with that Lucy left. But before that she mumbles sadly to herself. "I hate you.."

Even though she don't said it loudly, Natsu still hear it. He shock with Lucy statement. But he just stood there silently. Still think his plan is batter that her.

Lucy walk past Happy. "Let's get in Happy.." she told him slowly. Not in the mood.

"Natsu.." Happy called Natsu.

Natsu just looked at Happy sadly. "I'm sorry Happy.." then he walk toward Happy. He pat his head. "I just don't want her to get injured, that all," He decide that, he's not gonna let something to Lucy like in the last story.

 _Okey. The stories goes smoothly (Not all actually). The dwarf found a lovely Princess (for Lucy shock, it Juvia. So who's the prince charming when Gray one of the dwarf?) sleeping on their bed. They all agree to wait the Princess wake up tomorrow for more question to ask._

 _In the morning Snow-White told them all her story, and they pitied her, and said if she would keep all things in order, and cook and wash, and knit and spin for them, she might stay where she was, and they would take good care of her._

Still Natsu and Lucy never spoke one word with each other. Mira notice this, walk toward Lucy.

"Lucy.. what wrong with you and Natsu?" she ask softly.

Lucy just smile at Mira, then shake her head. "Nothing Mira-san."

Mira just sigh. "Then, if nothing, prepare yourself we need to go to work." With that she's leave. Don't want to pray more if Lucy don't want to talk about it.

Lucy then knows what came next. _So the queen would come huh!_ Actually Lucy not in the mood for the story now because of what happens. Before that she needs to do something for them not go to work today.

 _But the queen, now that she thought Snow-White was dead, believed that she was certainly the handsomest lady in the land; so she went to her glass and said—_

"Tell me, glass, tell me true!

Of all the ladies in the land,

Who is fairest? tell me who?"

And the Jellal answered—

"You, Queen, you are fa-fairest in all this land;

But over the Hills, in the greenwood shade,

Where the seven dwarfs their dwelling have made,

There Juvia is hiding;

and she Is lovelier far, O Queen, than you."

 _Then the queen was very much alarmed; for she knew that the glass always spoke the truth, and she was sure that Loki had betrayed her. And as she could not bear to think that any one lived who was more beautiful than she was, she disguised herself as an old pedlar woman and went her way over the hills to the place where the dwarfs dwelt._

"Well guys. Look like we need to take day off todays?" Lisanna said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Gray shouted. Ready to go.

"All our tool went missing.." Mira continue from behind.

"Missing? How comes?" Gray asked again.

"Well I don't sure, but I and Lisanna will go fine a new one. So you all stay behind with the princess until I and Lisanna came back," Mira walk through the door. Lisanna follow her behind.

"What? No! I don't want to stay with her? She's weird!" but before he could say more. Juvia throw herself on Gray small body.

"Yay.. Juvia will stay with her Gray-sama!"

Mira just laugh before take her leave. Elfman is still sleeping, so they will go with the two of them.

Lucy just sweat-drop at Juvia's behaviors. Yup. It seems a little bit different with the true stories. Look like Juvia like Gray the chibi. So how prince will safe her if she don't fine her true love? Lucy started to pounder.

"Hah! Serve you iceprincess!" Natsu start to laugh.

From a far, Lucy take a glance at Natsu. It been a few day they don't spoke. Maybe she should apologies. But still, she's doing this for his safety. Why can he get that!?

"Lushi.." Happy spoke slowly.

Lucy look at Happy that have the same size as her. "Yeah Happy.."

"Do you still mad?" Happy looked at Lucy.

Lucy just smile at Happy. She then hug him. "No Happy. I never mad at you.."

Happy hug Lucy back. "Natsu?"

Lucy got silent. "I'm not sure.."

When they all in their own world, someone had knock on their door. Lucy look at the door. Who in the world knock someone else house in the wood?

"Yes?" Juvia start walking toward door. The house is too small for her, so she just walking slowly past all the furniture in the house. Then she opens the door. Stood there was an old woman, wearing a clock.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

Lucy and Happy start to take a glance at person outside. Gray and Natsu do the same thing.

"Oh. Young girl. I'm here selling apple for living. Can you buy some by helping me out? I'm a bit tired walking around. There is one apple left" told the old woman.

Lucy start to pale. "That old woman is a bad news. Happy told Juvia don't take anything!" Lucy started to say loudly.

But Natsu was the one who storm in. He start running toward the old woman to throw a punch. But he being push back to the walk. There a loud crashing sound.

"What the hell Natsu!?" Gray a bit shock with Natsu sudden action.

"Oh my Natsu-san!" Juvia walk toward Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy run toward Natsu. But Natsu stand up, to do the same thing again. before he could do anything, Lucy grab Natsu by hand.

"What are you doing Lucy? Let me go!" he scream.

"What the hell Natsu. Can you use your head for once!?" Lucy shouted back.

They start their own argument. Erza by door start to annoy with the situation, walking toward Juvia. She force Juvia to eat the apple. Gray, that's was looking to the whole thing, run toward them. But Juvia already fall on the ground. Erza then take her leave.

"What the hell? Juvia?" he start to shake Juvia.

With all commotion that happen infront of him, Happy start to scream. "Please stop!" not only he scream, but he push Lucy and Natsu apart. But Lucy that can't balance herself, start to stumble behind her. His lips touch her's. It happen to fast.

"Happy?" Natsu called.

"Please stop.." Happy mumble sadly.

Lucy look at Happy sadly. "I'm sorry Happy. But I can't. This time, I can't compromise with him. He should learn what is wrong and what is right!"

"What!? How come I on the wrong one here!? What the hell Lucy!" Natsu shout back. Natsu sigh "I feel sad for you.."

"What the… What's that suppose to mean!?" Lucy got mad. "Urgh! Stop. I hate this! I really am!" with that Lucy walk away.

But before she could walk away, Elfman shout make they notice something. "What happen here!"

Lucy look around and see a weird situation Gray and Juvia in. Gray was close his mouth, and blushing like crazy. While Juvia look like a happy look on her face. She look like lost in thought. Is she ok?

 _The Snow-white don't take a long time to wake up. Look like she found her happy ending._

"Lucy!" Natsu called. She already at the door, ready to leave.

Then she give Natsu a sad look. Why you can't understand me? Then she looked at her hand. Look like their role in this story already finish, but her and Natsu problem still not solve.

 _I should talk properly with Natsu. This is not the time for this stupid argument._ Lucy lost in thought before she disappears.

Natsu looks at his hand and then at sad Happy. "Sorry Happy for what happen." He patted his head. "Don't worry. I will apology to her later!" the he grin. This should not happen. He really don't like it when they fight each other.

"Really?" Happy ask.

"Yup!" then the two of the disappear in thin air.

Then, onto next story..

 **Xxx**

Sorry for my language and grammars. And sorry for the late update. And sorry for stories. Huhuhu..


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guy can enjoy it. This story fairy tale or fairy tail not belong to me.

 **Xxx**

Part IV: Red Riding Hood

 _Once upon a time there was sweet little girl. Everyone called her Little Red Riding Hood, because she always wore a red riding hood. It had been given to her by her grandmother, who loved the little girl very much. One day Little Red Riding Hood's mother told her to go to her grandmother's._

"Lucy! Wake up dear.."

Lucy started to open her eyes slowly. Infront of her, there is a lovely woman with red hair. Then Lucy eye's wide open suddenly. "Flare!?" she look shock.

Flare look at Lucy confuse. "What wrong dear..?" she touches Lucy head.

Lucy is a bit taken back. Wait a minute, she still in the story, so.. she look at Flare. "Mo-mother?"

Flare smile at Lucy. "Yes dear. Are you fully awake now?" she is now stands up. "Then get ready. You need to goes to grandma's house!" then she leave Lucy alone.

Lucy started to pounder. _What wrong? Why's Flare here? Wait, if she still in the story that means it's ok right. Thought they already be friends, but still.._

"Lucy dear.. hurry up. Get ready!"

"Yes mo-mother!" she answered.

Lucy started to think. What stories she in? She looked around, then she found red clock hang on the wall. "Oh! I'm in red riding hood" she talked to herself. She then realized something. "Then I will be eat by the wolf!?" she start to pale.

"Nope.. not gonna happen!" she start to

"Lucy!" Flare shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" she start to get ready. Now she really regretted fighting with Natsu. Where the hell is he?

Lucy walked toward Flare. It's seems she preparing something. When she saw Lucy, she smiled. "Oh Lucy, where your red clock? Let me get that!" before Lucy could protest, Flare already left her alone to get the clock.

"Why? Can I don't go?" she try to ask.

Flare walk toward her with the red clock. "What are you talking about? You promise her last week, remember?" she put the clock on Lucy.

"But mother.." Lucy plead. She must to!

"Lucy.." Flare look at Lucy. Lucy noticed that her hair started to move.

Lucy looked pale a bit at this situation. "Mo-mother.. I'm just kidding!" she said hurriedly.

Flare just smile at Lucy. "I know.." then walk toward the table.

Lucy just let out heavy sigh _. I thought I would dead over there_. She look at Flare prepare something, then put them in basket.

"Here, Lucy, take this basket to your grandmother. It's got bread, butter, cake and berries in it. Don't talk to strangers, don't leave the path and walk straight to your grandma's house," Flare advise Lucy.

Lucy just nodded her head. _Yeah.. I know that much. Don't worry, I won't talked to hairy strangers._

"After that, go straight home ok!?"

"Yes mother.." then she walk outside. Leaving her house.

After walking a few minute, she now stood on the path the woods. "Should I go in?" she then take the long branch as her weapon. "Ok. I'm ready.."

She walk slowly toward the path to her suppose grandmother. "I really need Natsu right now. Happy too. Where are they?" Lucy started to mumble to herself.

 **….**

After a few minute walking in the woods, Lucy start to pounder. Is this really a right path? Why is this to long!? "Why the hell, my suppose-to-be-grandma, living in the woods for the first place!?" Lucy started to scream to herself.

The she heard something. Lucy looked behind her. The rustling sound can be heard infront of her. It seems that coming toward her.

Lucy started to look pale. Her white pace looked more a bit blue. "Is that the wolf?" she mumble to herself. The sound started becoming loud. It seems like something run fast toward her.

"Omg! What should I do? What should I do?" Lucy started to panic when that rustling sound start to get closer to her. Lucy started to lift the branch that she take with her before. Ready to attack.

The sound getting closer. And closer. And closer. Lucy closer her eyes, the she scream as she swings the branch.

Bam!

She hit something. Lucy a bit scared to open her eyes. She waited a bit. Then she heard something whimper in silent. Why it did sound like a dog?

Lucy started to feel confused. She started to think. Then she decided to open her eyes. But when she open her eye, she looked a bit shocked.

It not a wolf with hairy hair that been in her head infront of her, but a dog like person? Or wolf? What shock her most is..

"Natsu?" she called.

Then Natsu lift his head still rub his head that been hit hard by Lucy. When he sees Lucy looked at him, he started to grin.

Lucy walked toward Natsu. Actually she feel a bit awkward with Natsu. Yup, before she started looking for Natsu, but now she don't know what to talked. What she supposed to said?

"Err.. Natsu, are you alright? Sorry for hitting you? I thought there was wolf over there," Lucy state. Then she sit infront of Natsu.

She started to look at the little scratch on Natsu forehead. She started to feel a bit guilty.

Natsu looked at Lucy reaction. _Oh no.. please don't make that face._ He started to pat on Lucy head. When Lucy looked at him, he smile.

Lucy feel bit weird with Natsu's attitude. "Look Natsu. About before.." her head start to droop. "I'm sorry.."

Lucy waited for Natsu respond. The she heard a whimper. She started to confused, the looked back at Natsu. "What's wrong Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu then start to speak. But all that came out just howl and whimper. Lucy frowns at Natsu behavior.

"What wrong with you Natsu? Why are you making dog sound with me? are you try to pick a fight with me?" Lucy started to sound a bit angry.

Natsu start to panic. He shake his head. Then, when he started to talk, the same sound came out. _Please understand me Lucy_ , he beg in his head.

Lucy stare at Natsu. She started to think. _Don't tell me.._ "You can't talk Natsu?"

Natsu nodded his head. " _Well it not I can't talk, it just you don't understand me_ " but only whimper and howl can be heard in Lucy ears.

"Well I don't understand what you are saying, but I think I understand a whole situation now."

Lucy then look at the ears on Natsu head. "Are you a dog?" out of nowhere she ask.

Natsu looked a bit angry with what been told by Lucy. " _NO!_ " he shake his head hard.

Lucy looked at Natsu reaction. She realized something. Then she scoop a little to back, make a space between them. "Are you a wolf?" she as slowly.

Natsu feel a bit hurt with Lucy attitude. _Why she looked scared?_

Lucy stare at Natsu dumbfound face. His ears start to move a little. "Cute.." she mumble unconsciously.

She a bit surprise with her ways of thinking. _No No No No.. What the hell I'm thinking. Now is not the time!_ The she look back at Natsu. "Maybe, if it Natsu.. it should be ok," she mumble to herself. The she nodded agree with her own statement.

Natsu, who has been watching at Lucy attitude feel confuse. " _You weird,_ "

Lucy looked at Natsu. "Why do I feel like you insulting at me?"

Natsu just shook his head hard. Don't want to be hit by Lucy again.

Lucy stare hard at Natsu then she decide to let it go. She remember something. "Where's Happy? Did you saw him?" Look like he nowhere to be found. In this story there's witch or magic, so what character Happy take.

Natsu smiled with Lucy question. Then he make gesture to show something behind him. " _Well, Happy still Happy. He just eating fish at river not far from here,_ "

Lucy looked at the way Natsu show. "Is Happy over there?" she ask out of instinct. She really can't communicate with Natsu.

Natsu nodded his head.

"What is he doing over there alone?" she feel weird that Natsu not with Happy.

Natsu make gesture about eating. Then Lucy understands. "Of course.." she not a bit surprise.

She looked back at Natsu. She confuse about something. "How come you find me?"

Natsu grin then touch his nose. Lucy then smirk. "You really are dog"

Natsu a bit offended with Lucy statement. " _I'm not dog. I'm wolf!_ "

"Yeah Yeah Yeah.. even though I don't understand.." she mumble the last word. But she know Natsu would hear it though.

After sit there talking by herself, well with Natsu actually, she remember something. "Omg! I forgot to go to my grandma house!" she stand up.

Natsu look at Lucy confuse, but he still stand up. And walked towards Lucy.

Lucy knew that Natsu knows nothing. She explain everything to him in what kind of story they in and what character they are. Natsu feel a bit uncomfortable after she told about how wolf would eat the little red riding hood.

He then grab Lucy should. He shook it. Trying to express something. Lucy just smile at Natsu attitude.

"I know Natsu. You would never do that, I trust you okey.." Lucy touch Natsu hand her shoulder. Making sure Natsu know that she really mean it.

Natsu looked at Lucy gently. " _Thanks Lucy for trusting me. I would never hurt you. Never in my life.._ "

Lucy face a bit red. _Why? Even though I don't understand what he's saying, why do I feel like he's saying something embarrassing?_

"Err.. just let go from here. Do want to follow me, after this I want to meet Happy," she push Natsu hand slowly. Trying to hide her embarrassment.

Without waiting answer from Natsu, Lucy start to walk forward. Natsu grin to himself before follow Lucy from behind.

While they walking on the right path to grandma's, Natsu smell something. He then stops walking. _This smell? It's from last stories._ Natsu looked around.

Lucy noticed Natsu not following her, look behind. She walked toward him. "What wrong Natsu?" she looked around too. Want to find what is Natsu searching.

" _I smell something from before. Same smell when you been under spell before!"_ Natsu told Lucy, then he push Lucy to stay behind him.

Lucy look weird. "What are you saying?" she still cannot understand Natsu. But it seem Natsu protecting her from something. _Is there something else out there?_

" _I know you there, get out!"_ Natsu started to scream.

Then out of nowhere, the red smoke begins to surround them. Lucy start to panic.

Natsu started to close Lucy nose. " _Lucy don't breath in!"_

Lucy a bit shock but she close her nose. "What happen!?" she ask when nothing happen. The smoke just disappears in the thin air.

"Err.. nothing happen?" she confuse. She scan at her hand and all of her body. To make sure something weird not came out of her body. Lucy feel relieved when nothing happen on her body.

"Natsu, what was that? It seem like nothing hap-" she stop talking. She looked at Natsu that still standing infront of her.

She a bit confuse with how Natsu stay still infront of her. "Natsu, what wrong?" she ask out of concern.

Lucy turned Natsu's body around. "Natsu you are ok?"

Natsu then touch his head. He look like in some kind of pain. _What wrong with me? I feel a bit dizzy. I smell something.._ Natsu start to have lot of though. His view seems red. " _What's wrong with me!?_ "

Lucy start to worried. "Natsu, what wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" _it's is because of that smoke? But I don't feel a thing!_

Suddenly Natsu lift his head. Lucy look surprise. "Natsu.. your eye.."

It's seems Natsu eye a bit red. Then he stare at Lucy. Lucy start to feel shiver run through her vein. Natsu eye's looks like a beast, looking at his prey.

"Natsu?" she called.

Natsu then grab her shoulder. He tightens his grip. "Natsu.. you scare me?" she start to shiver. Trying to push Natsu away.

But his grip get more tightly. His nail start to piercing in. "Natsu, it's hurt," Lucy start to beg.

Natsu looked at Lucy. _No! No! No! Why I can't control myself. Run Lucy.._ , Natsu beg.

Lucy notice Natsu eyes. It seems scared. _What should I do.._ "How can I help you Natsu?" Lucy ask. Her hand slowly move to touch Natsu face.

"LUCY!" someone scream from behind. With that Natsu let go of Lucy then look at that someone.

Lucy did a same thing. "Anna-san?" she a bit shock to seem Anna standing not far from here. What is she doing here?

"LUCY! COME HERE! HUNTER-SAN HE'S HERE!" Anna started to scream to her behind.

Lucy looked surprise. Hunter? No way. She then walk toward Natsu. _I need to save Natsu._ "Natsu! we need to get out of here!" she stretch her hand to touch Natsu.

When Natsu feel Lucy want to touch him, out of instinct he push her. But it's seems Natsu push Lucy to hard that make her stumble on the ground.

"Ouch!" Lucy touch her hand. It look like Natsu hand scratch her. The bloods begin to flow from her hand.

Anna from afar look shock at Lucy injured hand. "LUCY!" she started to scream.

"I'm ok Anna-san!" Lucy screams back. She needs to get Natsu out of there. "Natsu!"

She looked at Natsu who standing infront of her. He looked a bit stunt. Look like Natsu is already back to himself. He then look at his hand, his hand a bit tremble. "Wha.." he can't get his voice out.

Lucy looked at Natsu. Right now, she really don't care about her wound. "Natsu, get out of here!" she scream at Natsu.

Natsu then snap out of himself, before he look at Lucy. What his notice first is her bleeding hand, then the smell of blood came to his nose. _What have I done!?_

"Over there!"

With that Lucy looked at Anna that run toward her. Before she could process anything, Natsu already on the ground, with two men push him down. "Natsu!" she scream.

She's notice that Natsu just let that men do whatever to him. They hit him before scream, "Let put him in the prison!"

"Natsu!" she want to go over to stop the guys, but been stop by Anna.

"Don't Lucy. It's dangerous!"

"No.. Natsu.." she start to tear up.

Natsu hear Lucy sad voice. He looked up to see Lucy tear face looking at him. After that he been knock out. _I only make her cry. And worse, hurt her.._ And pass out.

"Natsu!"

 **….**

Lucy just sit tight on her bed. She look at Flare and Anna talking with each other. Right now she can even think right. She really don't have time to think why Flare and Anna be familiar with each other. In her head there is only one person.

"Lucy.." Anna walked toward her.

Lucy smile bitterly at Anna.

"Are you ok? How's your injuries?" Anna take a look at her bandage wound hand.

Lucy pushed Anna hand away slowly. "I'm ok. Urmm, can you leave me alone? I want to get sleep."

"Ok dear. If you need anything just call me or your mother ok?" then Anna kiss Lucy forehead before get out of Lucy's room.

Lucy makes sure Anna really out of her room's sight. Then she's go toward the window. "I need to find Natsu!"

When she opens the window, Happy's flying to her face. "Happy!?"

"Lushii!" Happy cried out in her big chest.

"What wrong Happy!?" she put Happy away. She look at Happy. "You look normal," she mumble. Well he has his wing. So, that's normal.

"Natsu.. Natsu he's.." Happy start slowly. Don't care with Lucy statement.

"What wrong with him? Did you know where he is?" Lucy start to feel a bit worried. Hope nothing happen to her friend.

"Yeah I know where he is. But he seems weird.." Happy looked at Lucy face.

"I know Happy. Just bring me to him." The she walk toward the window.

"Aye!" the he grab Lucy then fly out of the window.

"Wow.. Happy. How can you use your magic?" Lucy asked. _For my information, this story should not have magical creature. But, look at Natsu appeared, maybe there is something else?_ Lucy start to confuse with her though.

"I don't know. I just have it," Happy answer to Lucy. "Over there Lucy!"

Lucy look at the way Happy fly them. It seems like a big barn. She looked around, there is no one. Well it midnight. So maybe they all sleeping.

Happy put Lucy down infront of the door. Lucy runs toward it and trying to open that door. "I can't! it's lock." The lock already been opens. How come?

"I know. I'll ready smash that lock but it still won't open," Happy told. Then he's flying up. "I can go from here."

Lucy look at the little hole. It is too small for her. "Can you goes in Happy? Sees if you can open its from inside."

"Aye!" then Happy get in through that hole. Lucy started to hit the door. "Natsu!" she started to scream.

Happy got out of the hole, the looked around. He trying to find his best friend first. "Natsu?" then he notice Natsu just lean on the door. "Natsu!?" he scream before fly to him.

Lucy could hear Happy screaming, start to called out. "Happy? What wrong? Is Natsu ok? Where is he?" she start to shoot the question.

"He's ok. He is just infornt the door. Lucy, I will try to look around for way to open. It's seems like it need some trigger to open it," before getting answer from Lucy, he fly away.

Lucy that heard how Happy told of Natsu wherebout start to called for him. "Natsu!?"

Silent. "Natsu? I know you there. Answer me, please.." she beg.

She's just standing infront of the door. Looking straight. She put her hand on the door. "Natsu.. please.." she beg with sad voice.

Natsu, that's on the other side, started to flinch with Lucy voice. He came back to his sense.

"Natsu.." she called again. Not to get Lucy worried again, he just hit the door slowly.

Lucy heard a small thud smile a little. "Jeezz, if you there you should answer, baka."

"Natsu are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" she start to lean back on the door. Sit down on the ground.

Natsu hear Lucy question remind him of something. _I hurt Lucy._

"Oh, I forget we can't communicate. Silly me.." Lucy laugh with her silly joke. "Hey Natsu. Let's get out of here. I really don't like this place." She crouch up to her knee. "Let's go home Natsu" she mumble.

Natsu stare at his hand. _I can't. I hurt her when I promise to protect her. She must hate me even though she don't tell me. I…_ "N-no.." Natsu state.

Lucy though could hear something. "What? Did you say something Natsu?" she ask.

"No! I can't!" Natsu said loudly. _It's really hard to make some word came out. It feels like my throat, feel like burning. What the hell is wrong with this world!_

Lucy a bit shock with Natsu statement. "What do you mean Natsu!?" she shouted back.

"You. Hurt. Me. Hate." Natsu look at his hand. He still remembers how he hurt her.

Lucy eyes wide open. "No! Baka! Since when you care about that. You don't hurt me! You never did! It just me being careless, that all!" she told him. Trying to put him at ease.

"No! Lie!"

"I'm not lying ok! What wrong with you? It's not you fault you hear me !" Lucy hit the door. Trying to put some sense in Natsu.

"No. You lie.. I. Hurt. You. Hate. Me!" he shout. _You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better._

Lucy feel like want to punch Natsu hard. She grit her teeth. "Why you! That's not your fault, I'm not lying. And there's no way I would hate you! Because I always l-" Lucy stop.

Natsu on other side start to wonder. He wait patiently for Lucy to continue her word. "Lu..cy..?" he called.

Lucy that time already put her hand on her mouth. Her face look like a tomato. _What the hell I'm doing? I almost told him everthing!_

"Lu..cy..You. What?" called Natsu again with question. Because, he knows Lucy's still there.

"I.. I.." Lucy feel her face burning. _Oh my god, what should I say?_

Then suddenly the door infront of her open slowly. "Lushii.. I did it!" Happy scream from afar.

Lucy a bit shock. _Stupid Happy!_ She looked at the doors that slowly open.

"Lucy…?"

Right now, she can hear Natsu clearly. _Oh my.. I don't want to see him. Please, I really don't want him to see my face right now! I not ready yet! I don't want him to see me!_ she scream in her head out of embarrassment.

When the door open widely, there is light coming out of their body. They know what it mean. It's time up for them.

"Lucy!" Natsu shout. He want to walk toward her. He need to see her, at least before they disappear.

"No Natsu stop."

Natsu pause. Confuse.

"No, it's ok. It just nothing. Just don't blame yourself ok!" she said looking her side.

Natsu looked at Lucy face that not far from her. "Lucy.. your face.." before he could finish it, they disappear into thin air.

Lucy on other side. _Oh god. He saw it!_ She scream in her head. Then disappear to.

 _Before we knew it, it's seem like a misunderstood between red riding hood and the wolf. They clarify their misunderstood, then be best friend forever after. They meet their happy ending..?_

Well onto the next of the last fairy tale story.

 **Xxx**

Sorry for my language and grammars. And sorry for the late update. And sorry for the stories. Huhuhu..

Trying my best here. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
